


Was it even love?

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Can you really call it love from the start? Or was it just my naive self that was so empty that I just needed a love for myself?





	Was it even love?

**Bri's POV**

It's in the past, the past which I have reminded myself as well being reminded by my friends to leave it and to "forget about it" but how could I? When every moment of couples being happy or sad that just physically hurts me in the heart. I couldn't help but be reminded of him for giving me this "heartbreak" which makes it hard for me to breathe, for me to stay the "happy-go-lucky" girl everyone perceived me as. How did it even started? How did I develop this insane living nightmare, where I'm tortured by someone who isn't here anymore. Well I should probably start from the very beginning...

* * *

 

It was the very first few weeks into school, and I got involved into painting as an extra curriculum, I would have chosen fashion design, if it existed, but this was the next best choice that was close to designing. I couldn't help but notice the tall, blonde, perfectly-well-suited, young man in front of me. He looked as if he was from a different level, and I was right, he was my senior. I didn't know I could fall so deep in love with him.

I remember my first tries in trying to start a conversation, of course I had to find excuses, like questions to start a conversation. We weren't particularly close at all, but I just wanted to, knowing that it was his actual last year here in this school. I want to try to make the most out of it before I never get to see him again. It was hard though, Felix, the dashing young prefect, was mature, quite reserved and if I had to say now after experience, he is also cold. The time with him went by so fast, the memories, how there were moments I could never forget, and still remember each little detail right now.

There was once where we had to get physical for a day of sports. I was put into the same team as him, and there were many times, I needed to take my breath, since my stamina is not at all that great. He asked my whether I was alright and when I fell to the floor of exhaustion, he lend me a hand and lifted me up. I could never forget a moment where he cared so much, but too much, that it gave me hope, which was really after all false hope.

* * *

 We talked through texting and as cowardly as it seems, I confessed through text instead of face to face. Till this day I wondered would it have been any different if I confessed face to face, or will the outcome be the same. All he told me was that he knew about it, he didn't say "I don't like you the way you like me" or any of those words that are the proper ones for rejection. What was worse is that I still saw him after his graduation, walking pass him, I went pale, a pit in my stomach appeared and I found it hard to breath when I'm near him. Once he officially left, we never really said a proper goodbye to each other, I think the last words we exchanged was a simple "thank you" for opening the door for him.

* * *

 

I'm always full of regrets, and wondering the thousands of outcome it might have differed, but I think it stills ends up with me rejected and alone. A one-sided love is called an unrequited love, right? But I don't know if it's love, because no one has ever stolen my heart, and made me cry the sea for them. They say you don't know what you had or love, till it's gone, but he was never mine from the start yet I can't get over him after 2 years. I cry alone to sleep and wake up with a smile the next day, that's how my life is now, always. I just wish to see him, one more time, to confirm his health, his happiness, so that I can be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back with another one, this story is based on my sad love life, characters like Bridgette is like me, and Felix is like my senior whom I fell for. Hope you like it.


End file.
